The Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at Vanderbilt is one of a network of Core Centers established by the National Institute of Arthritis, Metabolism and Digestive and Kidney Diseases (NIADDK) to conduct research and programs for training in diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders consistent with the National Diabetes Mellitus Research and Education Act, the report of the National Commission on Diabetes, and the Administrative Guidelines for DRTC's as promulgated by the NIADDK. Specifically, each DRTC is charged "to conduct: A) research in the diagnosis and treatment of diabetes mellitus and related endocrine and metabolic disorders and the complications resulting from such disease or disorders, B) training programs for physicians and allied health personnel in current methods of diagnosis and treatment of such disease, disorders, and complications, and C) information programs for physicians and allied health personnel who provide primary care for patients with such disease, disorders, or complications." The Vanderbilt DRTC is a multi-disciplinary program with 89 participating faculty members distributed among 15 departments, schools and colleges of the University. The Research Component includes four core laboratories to facilitate the research that is funded through the project grant mechanism of the National Institutes of Health, a pilot/feasibility studies program to aid new investigators and/or initiate new research ideas, and a new Technology Transfer Program. The Training and Information Transfer Component includes a Model Demonstration Unit that serves as the training laboratory for students in the health professions and that maintains a cohort of patients with diabetes who serve as volunteers for approved clinical research programs. This component also includes the Education/Evaluation Core that initiates and supports education research and instructional development activities. The Administrative Component provides both scientific and administrative leadership for the total program.